Never Let You Go
by Mrs Don Draper
Summary: LJ Prompt: Bruce Banner is raped and tortured, near death. The Avenger's mother hen and revenge instincts get kicked up to full gear when they see vulnerable!Banner. Tony is particularly affected. ***Warnings: Graphic non-con, Dark!Fic, Blood play, Biting.*** Do not read this if you are looking for a happy fic.


People assume that just because Bruce has the ability to become the Incredible Hulk that he is immune to pain, torture, and death, just like any other human being. He can fend off most attacks for long periods of time, but even the Hulk has his limits. Especially against a magical demi-god with powers unknown to most most mortals and even a few deities. And when the Hulk can no long combat the barrage of of magic that tears and wounds his flesh, he shrinks back down to Bruce Banner size and has to deal with the attack in his human form. Much to Loki's delight.

"Ah, I see the beast within has finally met his match. How does it feel?"

Bruce knows it's rhetorical. It's obvious that he's exhausted physically and mentally. Becoming the Hulk takes enough of a toll, and the fight's not even over. He pants heavily as he tries to remain standing.

"My dear, dear Dr. Banner. Would it not be easier to rest your weary body? Wouldn't it be nice to just...lie down?"

A wave of his staff conjures up a sumptuous bed, fit for a king. It's sumptuously blanketed it rich red sheets and gold threaded pillows. The mattress is large and squashy, like it would simply mould to fit his body as he drifted off to sleep. The idea of sleeping on it was tempting, but he would not give in so easily. He weakly crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're not making this easy for yourself, Doctor. I'll give you one last chance to do it yourself."

"No," Bruce intoned, sounding surprisingly steady for someone who felt so fatigued and bruised. He knew what was to come, but that didn't mean he had to aid the process.

Loki smiled his slow smile. "Very well."

Another wave of his scepter and Bruce was lying in the middle of the bed, looking up blankly at the high ceiling of the warehouse. The air had chilled his naked form, but the bed had banished the cold. The sheets were impossibly warm and soft. But he wasn't deluded enough to think this was anything other than lulling him into a false sense of security. It wasn't long before Loki was kneeling between his legs. Loki himself is already only half-clothed, the ties of his trousers undone and his emerald green shirt unbuttoned, revealing an expanse of smooth, porcelain skin. Bruce can't stand to look at him and made a feeble attempt to remove himself from the bed. Nails dug deeply into his thighs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mortal. Be grateful that I've provided you with a warmed bed. It is more than you deserve."

Afraid of the consequences of making another escape attempt, Bruce stills his body.

When Loki removes his nail, ten half-moon indentations ooze droplets of blood. He is quite satisfied that the color nearly identical to the provided sheets. It makes his cock hard at the thought of seeing more of the human's blood spill from his body. Bruce whimpers when Loki licks his lips in anticipation of what is to come. Loki then rakes his nails down his chest, leaving bright red lines in their wake. Bruce's hands twitch in the sheets as he grasps them tightly.

"Are you ready to bleed for me, human?"

Bruce makes no sound in reply. It doesn't matter what he says. It is better not to satisfy him with an answer.

"Very well."

Loki stretches his body out over Bruce's, tucking his head into his neck, licking and suckling at his jumping pulse point, forming a large bruise that he bites savagely into, eliciting a sharp gasp from Bruce as he tries to push him away. Blood floods his mouth and he laps at the coppery taste. He moves up an inch to mouth at the juncture of jaw and ear, panting wetly as the thrill of it all arouses Loki further. He reaches a hand down to position himself at Bruce's entrance, wet from an enchantment Loki knows well.

"I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you, whether you come willingly or not. You will be mine, and mine alone, do you understand?"

And the Loki begins to move.

Bruce doesn't know exactly when he passed out. It might have been after Loki caused his ass to bleed, or it might have been when he fucked into his throat, causing him to black out from the lack of oxygen. And when he wakes up, he fully expects the torture to still be going on. So when he feels a set of hands on him, he panics.

"Please. Please no more. Just kill me. Please just kill me."

He weakly uses his hands to cover his face.

"Bruce, Bruce, it's me. It's just me," says a familiar voice.

"No, no. No more. I can't take anymore. I don't want to. It hurts. It hurts."

"Bruce, it's Tony. It's me. Just me."

Bruce opens his eyes to the blinding white light of a hospital room and Tony Stark's face directly above him, looking worriedly into his eyes. Bruce gasps.

"No! Get out of here! Before he comes back. Please. He can't hurt you! He can't, he can't, he can't!"

Tony gently, but forcefully stops Bruce from trying to push him away and to stop him before he pulls the I.V.s out of his arms.

"Bruce, it's ok now. He's gone. He's dead. He can't hurt you or anyone else anymore. You're safe here. You'll be ok. You gotta lay down, big guy, before you irritate your wounds."  
Panting from exertion, Bruce settles back down onto his bed.

"What happened?" He asks the inevitable question.

Tony pauses before answering him. Skipping over the more gory and gruesome details because it's bad enough Bruce had to experience it once, let alone hear the story from an outsider's perspective. He details the locating and finding of him though, how Loki was slick enough to throw the Avengers on a wild goose chase while in reality it was Bruce he was really after. How Thor had immediately thrown Loki to the floor when they finally found them.

"It-it was something to see. Only, we didn't see much after that because we needed to get you to safety. Cap stayed behind though. Told us that there was such a light or an aura or something around them that it was almost impossible to watch them. When the light went out, Cap and Thor both saw firsthand that Loki was dead."

"And me?"

"You went into surgery three days ago. You-you were in bad shape. Pretty touch and go for the first forty-eight hours. This morning, they said you'd make a full recovery, as long as you took it easy for a very long time. Like, out of commission until further notice long."

Tony didn't want to tell him how poorly he looked with stitches holding his skin together or the only-just-now fading purple, finger-shaped bruises around his throat, wrists, and thighs. How he'd only be eating non-solids until his rectal stitches healed completely. He'd leave that to the doctors and nurses. Bruce wouldn't want to hear that from him; it was too private, too personal. He could tell that Bruce was humiliated just from what he'd already been telling him, but he deserved to know the truth. He deserved that and so much more.

"Am I going to die?" Tears began leaking from his exhausted eyes until he began to shake with uncontrollable sobs.

Tony immediately grabbed Bruce's hands in his own, holding them softly.

"No. You will not die, ok? Look at me. Come on, look at me, ok? You will get through this. You can do this. You are so strong, you hear me? You can beat this. I will be there for you every step of the way. You need doctors or medicine or a therapist who lives right next to you at home or even a vacation on your own private island, I will do it for you. Anything you could possibly want or need, you just tell me, ok? Tell me, and I'll do it no matter what it is."

"But-but what if I never get better? What if I'm always just...feeling like this? I don't know if I could bear it. For years it took me to get me even to the place I was at before he-before it happened...? The Avengers-"

"You heal at your own pace. This is not about the mission or the team or Fury or anyone else. This is about you, for you. You do what you need to recover. I swear to you that you can do this. I believe in you, but you need to learn to believe in yourself."

Bruce swallowed through a thick lump in his throat. He lightly squeezed Tony's hands, wanting so badly to believe the words he was saving. Those touching words that meant more to him than anything else in the whole world right now.

"You won't leave me?"

Tony looks him right in the eye, conveying everything in just that one look.

"I will never let you go."


End file.
